Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements.
A potential user or customer of the cloud network may wish to migrate or transport local network data from on-premise data stores to the cloud network. Existing data transport channels can have latency and bandwidth issues that can deter potential customers from utilizing large-scale cloud storage or other cloud resources. For example, the potential customers may not be able to afford the time necessary to migrate the local network data to the cloud network. In the case of terabyte-scale data stores or larger, attempting to migrate the data using the packet-switched public Internet could require many hours or days of time, or more. Further, other existing data transport methods such as offloading disks to a data center can be burdensome and time consuming.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for establishing upload channels to a cloud data distribution service, including an ability to identify, recommend, configure, and/or optimized data transport channels and schedules based on connection capacities and schedules of users in order to pre-stage large-scale data to a cloud data distribution service.